the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
How To Kill a Spider
: "This is a time where you become the man you were destined to be ..or woman!" : ―Midtown Professor Spider-Man: "How To Kill a Spider" is the opening roleplay of his seventh arc and debut of Smythe, the Spider-Slayer. Set on May 4th, 2016, we see Peter's life and his struggles of finding something fun or interesting to do as his life has grown boring, meanwhile past loves thrive putting him deeper in this 'hole.' But this isn't just Peter Parker's story.. Background The Story Early Morning Interview The roleplay begins with Peter Parker's greatest mission yet, interviewing for an actual good-paying job. He bumps into friend and intern Miles Morales when entering F.E.A.S.T and has a small conversation with him before continuing to 'the boss's' office. Miles continues to walk to a nearby bus-stop whilst listening to Back in the Day by Ahmad. Anyways, Peter soon enters the office putting on his glasses and we meet his aunt May Parker who took up Martin Li's position after he was imprisoned. His interview soon ends after five to ten minutes with him getting an official paying job at F.E.A.S.T, he hugs Aunt May then goes to leave but she tells him to look before crossing the street. He smirkingly tells her "Don't worry May, I got a ride" and the scene changes to him swinging in-costume. He soon lands at E.S.U where he changes into his casual sweater and jeans. Exam-Prep Peter makes way to the school library and bumps into Mary Jane, she had scared him causing him to drop his books. They talk silently whilst picking up such books and Mary Jane mentions that John Jameson, her boyfriend, is enrolling in September and she was being nice and grabbing some books for him. Peter gives a sarcastic "oh wow" and she tells him to cheer him and that he had his shot a while ago. The two then part ways after signing out their books and Peter gets a call from his other-employer, J. Jonah Jameson. He quickly makes way to the Daily Bugle building in-where he makes a deal with J. Jonah for the photos he collected today from a jewelry store robbery thwarted by Spider-Man. Following their deal, he gets one hundred and five dollars then leaves letting fellow employee 'Jared' and J. Jonah discuss headlines and such. The Contract However Jameson's screentime isn't over yet, after kicking out Jared he gets a call from an unknown deep-voiced man who informs him that he can rid the world of Spider-Man once and for all. But for the price of fifteen thousand. Jonah asks how and who will he deposit this to and the man says there is a man waiting outside his office with a briefcase, J. Jonah quickly gives him the money. The Student's Perspective We then switch perspective to a sleeping Miles Morales at Midtown Tech, his teacher is covering topics like polyatomic ions and ionic and covalent bonds that will all be covered in the next year, grade nine. The bell then rings but Miles doesn't wake up to it, so after everyone leaves the teacher wakes him up and has a discussion with him about his education and time at Midtown High. His teacher talks about how he put in a good word for him at Brooklyn Visions (a private-school Miles is struggling to attend) but that won't help him much. The teacher suggests he does something with his summer which is coming shortly, visit somewhere, an aunt or an uncle. Miles then leaves soon after. Hero or Menace The sequence continues with Miles dumping some books off at his locker not meeting with his friend Ganke, he goes outside only to see that at a nearby active train; Spider-Man is swinging alongside it fighting off some train-robbers. Miles says that he seems more like a menace than a hero but the other students disagree, the scene then switches when Peter swings overhead the school going to a rooftop to cool down and let the adrenaline chill. He looks over traffic somewhat bored, his life has become more of a routine now that it's stable. Daily Bugle Announcement We then see a montage of the next-day: Peter wakes up, makes and eats breakfast, talks a bit with Miles at the F.E.A.S.T center while doing his job, stops a robbery, goes to school. However while walking to school with some classmate friends they all notice a bill-board, the Daily Bugle is hosting an event called 'The Death of Spider-Man' and they urge people to stay tune or come watch. So much for studying right? The group quickly walks to the scene listed as it's soon starting. The Death of Spider-Man Peter of course breaks off from the crew and stays crouched on a rooftop in-costume only to be grabbed and thrown to the scene by Spider-Slayer! A giant robot controlled by Alistaire Smythe, the battle quickly begins with the crowd cheering for Spider-Man and for the Daily Bugle named Spider-Slayer! While the battle is intense, Spider-Man dodging a large array of arms (eight) and missiles launched by such robot armor; police captain Yuri Watanabe tries to break up everything as this is illegal. The battle is won by Spider-Man when he realizes that the only way to beat it is by using it's own missiles against him. Which he does. Aftermath In the end of the roleplay, Peter sits on his couch with classmates eating popcorn watching 'The Force Awakens' as it is May Fourth. However Peter still finds himself bored, his life is for once stable. It's also revealed that J. Jonah Jameson was fired from the Daily Bugle for talking with 'Spider-Slayer' and trying to kill Spider-Man but probably won't be actually trialed due to Spider-Man not pressing any charges.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Slayer Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Mary Jane Watson Stories Category:J. Jonah Jameson Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:Miles Morales Stories Category:Yuri Watanabe Stories